Route E (New York City Subway)
The E Eighth Avenue Local is a service of the New York City Subway. It is colored blue on the route sign (either on the front and/or side - depending on equipment used) and on station signs and the NYC Subway map, as it represents a service provided on the IND Eighth Avenue Line through . Its normal service pattern is from Jamaica Center–Parsons/Archer in , to World Trade Center in , running express through and local through Manhattan. Limited rush hour service serves Jamaica–179th Street, Sutphin Boulevard, Parsons Boulevard, and 169th Street to supplement the . During late nights, the service runs local in Queens. Two local stops in eastern Queens are also served on weekends. Service history *On August 19, 1933, service began when the first segment of the IND Queens Boulevard Line opened. Trains ran between Roosevelt Avenue–Jackson Heights and Chambers Street. *On January 1, 1936, a section of the IND Sixth Avenue Line opened to Second Avenue. The switched to this line south of West Fourth Street. Three months later, the line was completed to Jay Street–Borough Hall, and the replaced the to Church Avenue. *On December 31, 1936, and April 24, 1937, the Queens Boulevard Line was extended to Union Turnpike–Kew Gardens and 169th Street, respectively. *On December 15, 1940, service on the entire Sixth Avenue Line began. The terminated at Broadway–Lafayette Street. South of that station, it was replaced by the train. *On December 10, 1950, Jamaica–179th Street opened. service terminated here, running express between Queens Plaza and 71st Avenue. *In 1956, service was extended to Euclid Avenue during rush hours as a local. *In 1963, the train beceme an express in and was extended to the Rockaways, with some put-ins beginning at Euclid Avenue and later Lefferts Boulevard during rush hours. *On January 2, 1973, the train became local in Brooklyn again, running to Rockaway Park–Beach 116th Street only. *On August 27, 1976, service was eliminated from Brooklyn and terminated at World Trade Center. *On December 11, 1988, the IND Archer Avenue Line opened. trains were rerouted via this branch, using the upper level of Sutphin Boulevard/Archer Avenue and Jamaica Center–Parsons/Archer. The train now skipped 75th Avenue and Briarwood–Van Wyck Boulevard on weekdays. service was extended to 179th Street, but this was later discontinued. *In 1997, service began running local in was affected by the because its is at the northeastern corner of the site. Service for the line was changed so that it went to Euclid Avenue in Brooklyn as the local on the IND Fulton Street Line at all times except late nights, replacing the temporarily suspended service—the third time it had served the borough. This had happened in 1976, and again in early 2000 during the replacement of track switches at the World Trade Center station. On September 21, 2001, service was restored, and service was cut to Canal Street (since World Trade Center would be closed until January). *On December 16, 2001, the connection from the 63rd Street Tunnel to the Queens Boulevard Line opened, and trains were rerouted via this connector to travel between and . Some rush hours trains now run to 179th Street. Route The following table shows the lines used by Route E, with shaded boxes indicating the route at the specified times: } | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Fifth Avenue / 53rd Street | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Seventh Avenue | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |50th Street | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |42nd Street – Port Authority Bus Terminal | | (42nd Street Shuttle) | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |34th Street – Penn Station | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |23rd Street | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |14th Street | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |West Fourth Street – Washington Square | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Spring Street | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |Canal Street | | | |- | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| | style="border: 0px;background:#E9E9E9;color:gray;" width=10| |style="border: 0px; background:# ; color:gray;" align=center| |World Trade Center | | | |} References *Line By Line History External links *MTA NYC Transit - E Eighth Avenue Local * }}